space_engineers_a_fanmade_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ship-Classes and Prototypes
This is a list containing the different ships and vehicles in the universe of Space Engineers. It contains everything from wheel driven vehicles to spacecrafts, from mining ships to battleships, both those who were just concepts and those who were used widely. Vehicles on this list have to be able to move on their own so there are no Stations, Static Defense Turrets or Jump Gates etc. Military Ships Military Ships are ships designed to be used in combat. All vehicles with weapons are not in this list because some of the commersial and industrial ships have small armaments for self defense. Attack Vehicles Attack Vehicles or AV Battleships Battleships are medium to large ships. They have heavy guns and very good armour. Battleships are used for main combat engagement as well as sometimes serving as capital ships. Corvettes Corvettes are small to medium ships. They have light to medium armament and descent armour and are rather fast and manouverable. Corvettes are used for battlesupport and anti-Fighter support. Cruisers Cruisers are medium size ships. They are well armed and have descent armour. Cruisers are the backbone of the army and they're used for main combat engagement. Cruisers are the middleground of ships, not too powerful, not too hard to kill and not too fast. They're a good medium to use for almost anything. Destroyers Destroyers are small to medium size ships. They are equipped with very heavy armaments and are capable to take out most ships, however they have lighter armour than most other classes of it's size. Destroyers are used for battlesupport and sometimes for hit-and-run missions. Dreadnoughts Dreadnoughts are some of the biggest ships, only second to the Motherships. Dreadnoughts have the heaviest weaponry and armour and are almost impossible to kill. Their only weakpoint is their slow speed and manouverability. Dreadnoughts are used as the capital ship of an army. They can take out whole fleets by them selves. Some Dreadnoughts have smaller hangar spaces. Fast Attack Crafts Fast Attack Crafts or FACs are small ships made on the large grid. They are lightly armed and armoured. They are designed to be faster and more agile than any other large grid ship. FACs are used for hit-and-run mission aswell as for battlesupport or for taking out Fighters. Fighters Fighters or Fgtr are fast and agile crafts made on a small grid. They are often heavily armed with light armour and are sometimes equipped with deflector shields. Fighters are used for scouting and attacking purposes. Paragon Constructions - Fighter Mk.1 Fighter-Bombers Fighter-Interceptors Fighter-Interceptors or F-Int are fast and agile ships made on the small grid. They are faster than the normal Fighters but don't have as good weaponry or armour. Fighter Interceptors are used for attacking, scouting and eliminating retreating enemy ships. Rhynan Technologies - Gyroceptor Ground Carriers Heavy Carriers Heavy Carriers or HC are big and slow ships. They are a mix between a Battleship and a Carrier. Heavy Carriers have heavier guns and armour than other Carriers but can only carry a few Fighters, often internally. Heavy Carriers are used for attacking, battlesupport and screening. Pletheon Shipyards - Svante-Class Carrier Minelayer Minelayers are Motherships Motherships or Mtrs are the biggest ships ever to be constructed. They can be the size of a station and are heavily armed with very tough armour. Motherships have huge hangars to not only store Fighters but also other ships up to the size of Cruisers. Scout Carriers Scout Crafts Support Carriers Support Carriers or SPC are slow ships in all sizes, from small to large. They are unarmed and poor armour but in turn have a far greater Fighter capacity. Support Carriers are used for screening and supporting larger vessels and fleets. Industrial Ships Industrial Ships are ships used in the industry, for example for mining or cargo transporting. They are mostly unarmed but can have small armaments. Heavy Cargo Ships Light Cargo Ships Mining Drones Mining Ships Mining Vehicles Commersial Ships Commersial Ships are ships that are used for serving people, like for example the Passenger Liners. Atmospheric Passenger Liners Heavy Passenger Liners Light Passenger Liners Light Passenger Liners are small to medium size ships with average mobility. They are often lightly armoured and have no armament. Some do have deflector shields though. Light Passenger Liners are used to carry small amounts of people and are often more luxurious than other Passenger Liners. Lumtel Interplanetary - The One Long Journey Passenger Liners